As Long as We're Together, Anything Goes
by Kaywells
Summary: 50 facts about the boys of Big Time Rush and their friendship. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

So this just popped into my head. I got the idea from a story I read a few months ago. These are facts about the boys and their friendship. Some are humorous, and some are more serious. No slash- just friendship. As a present to all my loyal readers, when you review tell me what you thought. Then if you would like, teall my which number you would like to do a one-shot of, and I will do as many as I can. Thanks so much! Enjoy

1. Kendall has a secret stash of Beatles' records in his bottom dresser drawer

2. James' favorite outfit is a ripped and dirty sweat suit he wears when he is sad.

3. Carlos hates wearing his beloved helmet in front of new people.

4. Logan has every pair of skates he has ever owned in the bottom of his closet.

5. The only person who has ever seen Kendall completely lose it is Logan.

6. Carlos was the first person to know why James is so obsessed with his appearance.

7. Carlos' favorite thing in the whole world is fan mail, he has every letter in a box under his bed.

8. Kendall may have the most talent when it comes to hockey, but Logan has the greatest love of the game.

9. Sometimes, Kendall is afraid to let out his emotions in fear of being seen as weak.

10. James tells Logan everything, because he is so understanding, and is the best listener.

11. Carlos hopes to be just like his dad when he grows up.

12. Somedays Logan stays locked up in his room, phone off, because he needs the silence to comfort him as he cries.

13. Kendall notices more than his friends think just by looking into their eyes.

14. Every once in a while, James just leaves his house, hops on his bike, and pedals as hard as he can with no destination in mind.

15. Carlos is banned from the public pool.

16. At 16, Logan still secretly watches the Might Ducks movies all the time. His favorite is Adam.

17. Kendall was James' first friend.

18. James secretly hates the smell of Cuda.

19. Carlos loves to read, but his best friends don't know.

20. Logan has notebooks full of stories, songs, and poems he has written, but he is too embarrassed and shy to tell anybody.

21. Kendall feels the need to protect Katie at all times, and feels bad that his friends sometimes are hurt because of it.

22. James would choose his best friends over a myriad of hot girls anyday.

23. Carlos sometimes wishes he wasn't so crazy.

24. Logan wants to be a doctor so that he can make up for not being able to save his mother.

25. Kendall trains so hard in hockey so that he has something to talk to his dad about.

26. James hates breakfast.

27. Carlos is absolutely horrified at the idea of being friendless.

28. Logan works so hard in school in hopes that his dad will notice him.

29. All the boys feel the need to protect Logan, Kendall especially.

30. James is afraid of climbing trees.

31. Carlos never speaks Spanish outside of his house.

32. Logan hates hide and go seek.

33. Kendall used to be embarrassed to have his friends over to his house.

34. James hates the zoo.

35. Carlos loves all types of animals, but he likes dogs the best.

36. Logan often enlists James' help when talking to girls.

37. Kendall is very insecure about his eyebrows.

38. James thinks he is too tall.

39. Carlos worries that he'll never be enough for the Jennifers.

40. Logan hates that he's shy.

41. Kendall often worries about Logan's home life and that he's too skinny.

42. Logan hates that people view James as conceited and self-absorbed, because he is truly the most generous and self-less person Logan knows.

43. Carlos hates being alone- it scares him.

44. Sometimes Logan sees himself as worthless and dispensible.

45. Kendall is smarter than everybody thinks.

46. James struggles with his self-worth.

47. Logan skates to clear his head.

48. Logan misses everything about Minnesota.

49. Carlos loves cars.

50. James knows he could never make it through life without his friends.


	2. Fact 5

**Number 5 seemed to be the most popular, so I will do that one first. Kendall isn't my favorite, don't get me wrong- I still like him, but out of all the boys I struggle with writing him the most, so bare with me. **

**5. The only person who has ever seen Kendall completely lose it is Logan. **

14 year old Logan sat at his desk, writing a book report. School had let out for March break a the day prior. He had already completed the assigned reading books. In that morning he had written a critical essay and was halfway done this report when his phone began to ring. At first he ignored it, but on the third ring he picked it up, peeked at the caller ID, saw it was Kendall and flipped the phone open.

"Hey Kendall! What's-"

Logan managed to get out before he was interrupted by a thick, weak voice that didn't at all resemble the strong, confident voice of his best friend.

"L-Logie, can you please meet me at the pond. I need you."

If Kendall's voice hadn't scared Logan, his last sentence sure had. Kendall, their fearless leader needed his help. Something bad must have happened.

"Of course Kendy," Logan said using their childhood nicknames as he tied up his sneakers.

"Okay. Hurry. Please."

With that Kendall hung-up. That short exchange caused fear to strike Logan right to the core. He ran out the door, forgetting a jacket to shield him against the harsh Minnesotan March, whose winds took care of closing the door, which he'd left ajar in his haste. He raced to the pond, his black Chuck Taylors slamming against the recently deiced cement.

Panting, Logan reached the pond, and immediately spotted his sobbing friend. This sight caused his heart to break. Logan can only remember one other time he had seen Kendall shed a tear. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Logan had always been a good comforter. When it was Carlos, his best route was to hold him close and utter soothing words. Carlos needed that closeness and that caretaker relationship as well as the safety that accompanied it in order to gain closer. James just needed somebody to listen. Logan would sit with him for hours as his taller friend poured his guts out. He would place a supportive hand on his arm or shoulder and just let the boy babble as he listened intently, nodding in understanding. But this was uncharted territory for Loagn, he had never really had to "comfort" Kendall, and didn't know what to do. Logan approached Kendall, being sure to make enough noise as to not startled his best friend when he suddenly sat down.

Logan plopped down beside the blonde boy on the edge of the pond, butt in the snow. He mentally berated himself for his clothing choice as water soaked through his jeans and the wind cut through his barely sufficient flannel.

"Kendall?" he ventured softly as he reach an arm around his taller friend's shoulders.

In response Kendall buried his head into Logan's neck, crying hard into the soft material of his shirt. Logan embraced the crying boy, holding him tight, then after a few minutes Kendall pulled away and looked into Logan's eyes and very quietly uttered,

"He left."

Logan understood exactly what this meant. Kendall's parents had been fighting recently, and tensions were beginning to rise. Kendall never said anything, but Logan had heard Mr. and Mrs. Knight yelling at each other when Logan waited outside for Kendall to walk to school yesterday morning. Kendall's dad had walked out on him, his mother, and sister. Logan knew no words could soothe the heart-ache so he settled for just hugging his friend. They embraced, but then suddenly Kendall shoved roughly away and stood up, he began shouting and pacing, sinking into the snow with each step.

"Why? What did I ever do to deserve this? How can he do this to us? WHY?" Kendall cried out in agony.

Logan stood up and moved to his friend, "I'm sorr-" before he could finish he was roughly shoved to the ground by his distraught best friend.

"Don't you dare apolagize. You have no idea what it's like. Before you try to act all understanding. You don't! You don't understand!"

The words hurt much more than the cut lip he sustained during his fall. Out of everybody, Logan would probably understand the most. He too lost a parent, his mother had died when he was seven. His dad might as well have walked out on him. They merely shared a house. Nothing more. Kendall seemed to realize this and immediately softened.

"Logie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- are you okay?" Kendall asked shakily.

Logan had already forgiven his friend before Kendall even opened his mouth. He was just upset. He pulled himself off the ground and walked toward the sandy-haired boy and held him tight. Kendall accepted the touch gratefully. The boys stood there as Kendall calmed himself down. Once his tears dry, Kendall regains some normalcy- yelling at Logan for not dressing warmer. The boys go to Logan's house where Logan and Kendall warm up , Kendall calls his mom, and the boys settle down and watch their beloved Minnesota Wild claim a victory. As Mike Modano, who never gets old, raised his arms after scoring the last minute, game winning goal for their Wild, Kendall turned to Logan.

"Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I really needed that."

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Logan replied smiling

"Thank you."iHo

"Kendall, I already told you. Don't worry about it."

"No. Thank you for being such a great friend."

**Okay, I nearly chocked of the fluff at the end! (I love it!) Please let me know what you thought. I really had a hard time, and I'm scared it's not believable. Please let me know!**


End file.
